Prom Night
by CheesyDip15
Summary: "Everyone knows Prom's aren't my thing, but this one is kind of special." Jori fluff.


I really couldn't ever tell you why I'm sitting here, three hours before prom, listening to Cat Valentine babble on and on about her insane brother. Maybe its because I'm slightly insane too, who knows?

"So, anyways he tried to eat it with his toes and I told him it wasn't appropriate to do at the table so he threw his cabbage at me…" She pouting now, and I'm torn between laughing, crying and murdering her with the pair of scissors in my left boot.

"Cat?"

"Whaty?"

"I don't care… at all." I say with no emotion, because I really, truly don't care, I have problems of my own to worry about. Like the fact that I don't know who I'm going to prom with, because my girlfriend is currently grounded for the rest of the weekend.

_Flashback…_

"_Happy six months, Jadey." She whispers. I roll my eyes at the name, but smile anyways._

"_How exactly did I manage to put up with you for this long?" She hits my arm and I chuckle. "I'm kidding, happy six month anniversary."_

_And then she kisses me, and we make out in the park on top of the shelter roof for I don't know how long, and I couldn't care less. _

"_Mmh… Jade?" She mumbles against my lips._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What time is it?" She asks as my eyes snap open. I pull away from her as she sits up on her elbows, grab my phone from my pocket and groan. _

"_No, no, no." I panic as she looks at me worriedly._

"_What?"_

"_It's past midnight, 12:42 to be exact." And then we're running, sprinting back to her house. By the time we reach her door we're out of breath and it's almost 1 am. She pulls the key out of her pocket and slowly opens the door; the lights are off which means her parents won't notice how past curfew we were. _

_We stumble into darkness, trying to catch our breath when the kitchen light turns on and her parents are leaning against the counter, looks of irritation on their faces._

"_Oh, great." I say as I prepare myself for the oncoming lecture._

_End of flashback…_

I hate proms, everyone knows that, but this one was suppose to be special since it was on the weekend of our six months anniversary. "Where are Andre and Beck? They were supposed to meet us here."

"Oh! They should be here any min-"

"We're here! Sorry we're late… we had some… difficulties." Beck says, glancing at Andre who shrugs.

"It's true." Andre sighs, placing a tangled mess of Christmas lights, paper banners, paint, paint brushes and helium balloons down on the lunch table. "Now, exactly why did you need all of this stuff?"

I roll my eyes; pull out my phone and text Tori. "Back up plan."

_Hey… you sure you can't go tonight?_

_Yeah, my parents are still pretty mad._

"Of course they would be." I mutter as I text back.

_I figured. So, you can't leave the house, right?_

_Correct :{p _

_Ugh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast then?_

_Sure :{) _

"What's going on, I'm confused?" Cat says, playing with her hair. I walk over to her and grab her wrist.

"You are coming with me. And you two?" I look at the two boys leaning against the table. "I'll call you, just, stay here, okay? Or you'll regret it."

And with that said, I pull Cat to my car and drive to the Vega household.

I spend the next hour talking with Mr. and Mrs. Vega, trying to come up with some kind of solution. They deny her going to prom, of course, so I pitch them my plan and they actually agree. The rest of the hour, I spent calling Andre and Beck, barking orders at them, taking a shower, doing my hair, make-up and finally putting my dress on.

Once I achieve all of this, I text her.

_Hey babe, I'm coming over in an hour, stay in your room I have a surprise for you._

_Okay :{)_

_Oh, and put your prom dress on._

_Jade…_

I smile, knowing she would say that.

_Just do it!_

_What's the magic word?_

Okay, now I'm slightly frustrated.

_Do what I say before you don't get your surprise._

_Jadelyn…_

_Fine! Please?_

_Anything for you baby ;{)_

I sigh, putting my phone on the counter and going over my thoughts. There's still one thing I have to get; I run upstairs to my bedroom and go into the back of my dresser. I grab it, open it and take a deep breath before shoving it into my handbag.

_One hour later…_

After what seems like forever, Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Trina and I arrive at Tori's house as the Vega's answer the door.

"Well, you all look very nice." Mrs. Vega says with a smile as Mr. Vega nods in agreement.

We all come in and start moving things around; hanging banners, tying down balloons, suspending and plugging in Christmas lights. I have to say, they did a nice job, not that I would ever tell them that, but they did.

I look over the living room and nod in approval. For what seems like the millionth time today, I text Tori.

_You ready?_

_Yeah, but I don't understand why I'm in my prom dress when I can't go?_

_Ah, the less you know the better. I'll be up to get you in a second. _

I walk up the stairs and to her room. "Vega, open this door."

"I'm coming!" She shouts just as the door swings open. I take in the sight before me; she's wearing a red dress with black heels, her hair's curled and she's wearing red lipstick. I feel like I might pass out.

"Uh…you… uh, are you ready?" She grins and I offer her my arm as we walk downstairs.

"Jade!" She gasps as we walk into the living room. "You… did you… you did didn't you!"

I shrug. "Yeah, I did."

So her and I and all of our friends danced at our own Prom, having way more than we would have had at Hollywood Arts.

An hour or so later, the mix tape Cat made stops and that signals the end of Prom, at least for them.

"Okay, you've all had your fun, now it's time to leave." They nod and say their goodbyes, and oddly enough I thank them. I'm not completely heartless, you know. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, words can't even express how happy I am." She kisses my cheek and I blush. "Thank you, babe."

"Anytime." I say as the mix tape switches and A Thousand Years begins playing. I swallow the lump in my throat as we slow dance. I glance over at the table, which is now against the wall where my handbag sits. It's the end of the song when I pull out of her embrace and retrieve the bag. I open it and pull the little black box out and walk back over to her.

"So… uh… I've been thinking about how to say this without sounding too mushy, but I guess there wasn't a way around it so, here goes; I love you, Tori and you're everything I could ever wish for, so right now, I want to promise you that one day, I will marry you." I say as I open the box, revealing a ruby ring.

"Oh, Jade…" She says, tears in her eyes. I wipe them away with my thumb. "I love you."

I put the ring on her finger and kiss her deeply. "I love you, too Tori. I love you, too."

**Just thought you guys would like this. Not really sure where the idea came from in the first place, but here it is. Leave a review if you please.**


End file.
